How Cliche
by fluffythellama017
Summary: Kim needs some help with her work, and guess who is there to help her? JACK! Will this simple study session turn into a fairy tale? Right now your probably thinking, "What the heck is this person telling us to read?" WELL! give it a chance! Probably rated K, but is K just to be safe. READ ON!


**Hey, I just saw Kickin it on our own and have the strangest feeling to right a mushy kicky oneshot. except I've never really wrote one but... here it goes. This is all in Jack's POV**

**Disclaimer: No I don't. No I don't. HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT? ARE YOU THE POLICE?! TRYING TO MAKE ME SAY IT?! THERE, I OWN KICKIN IT! HA. No, I don't. SO TAKE OFF THE HANDCUFFS.**

Jack's POV

It was just a regular Saturday afternoon, except it wasn't. Usually, Kim and I (yes, I'm with Kim) would be at the Dojo, but Rudy got sick, Milton has French horn lessions, Eddie was with Jerry who, appartently got them both stuck in mall jail, were, well, in mall jail. So it was just me and Kim today. At the moment I was in Kim's bedroom, lying on her bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. BEFORE YOUR COUKY MINDS GO IN, er... THAT direction. I'm only here to help her with her math homework (her least favorite subject** (1) **my best subject) She satrted freaking out becase she has a B- in it and she asked me to come over. She was taking a long time in the restroom so I got up, walked across the hall and knocked on her door.

"Kim? You still alive?!" I asked or somewhat yelled through the door.

"ARE YOU TIMING ME OR SOMETHING?!"

"Yes. Yes I, Am." I said with a hint of "swagness" as Jerry would put it.

"You crazy nutburger..." **(2) **she said mockingly as I heard the facet go on.

"Are you done yet?"

"Why? Does someone want to see me?" she said with AGAIN mocking-ness. and FINALLY she came out looking as beautiful as ev- WHHHAAAAAT? did I just, no...

"EARTH TO JACK!" Kim said waving her hand in front of my face. I decided to catch her off guard and I pulled her into a close hug. I could practically feel her blush. I SO have a crush on- NO NO NO... er... swap 'em... **(3)**

"Uh, Jack..." She mumbled akwardly and I took that as a sign to let go.

"I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU GET TO SEE ME!** (3)**" I said, probably not what she was expecting because she smacked me in the arm.

"So, are you going to help me or not?"

"And give up a chance to look at your crush?! OH course I am!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" **(4)**

"MHMMMMM, oh and Kim" I said with a smirk

"Yes?" she said with a slightly confused and questioning look on her face.

"You have some toliet paper stuck to your shoe." I whispered into her ear. In response, she blushed a deep scaret and looked down. I then whispered,

"made-ja look" She smacked me again, and said,

"I hate you, I hope you know that." she said with a playful smile that told me she didn't mean it.

"I love you too." I said as we walked to her room so I could help her with her work. As we walked in we got stuck in the doorway because we both tried to walk in at the same time.

"Oh, er, sorry" we both said at the same time, which caused me to blush a bit with her. Being the gentleman I am, I stepped aside and let her in HER room first, to get started. After about three hours of studying she gave in.

"UGH. I JUST DON'T GET IT. LETTERS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN MATH. IT'S NOT NATURAL!"**(5)** Shs yelled clearly defeated.

"Kim you have a B- in math. You should know it." I said trying not to get her even more mad.

"I know... I thought I got it... but if I ended up failing the big test yesterday then I WILL HAVE A D AS A GRADE." Kim said starting to shout, andI have never seen Kim so freaked out until now... and she kinda looks cute... Alright i give in too... I have a crush on Kimberly Anne Craword. ARE YOU HAPPY WORLD!? I yelled in my head looking up at the ceiling, as if in response a balst of wind threw open a window, and a dove flew by carrying a red rose, and a petal fell off and landed gracefully at my feet. _How_ _cliche... _I thought as I picked up th rose petal and held it in my hand. As I drifted back to reality, I realised two things, 1. Kim was still talking and 2. I was staring at her almost the entire time...

"-ND IF I DON'T GET AN A MY MOM WILL TAKE ME OUT OF CHEERLEADING, THEN THE SCHOOL-NEWS, THEN GYMNASTICS, THEN KARATE, AND IF I CAN'T DO KARATE THEN I WON'T SEE YOU AGAIN, AND THAT WOULD BE- uh... you didn't hear that did you?" She asked realisong what she said while staring at me with her big brown eyes..

"Hear what?" I asked giving her something to be relieved about. eh. nevermind. she's already this "tied up in a sense"

"the part where you said you would be able to see me again and that would be...?" i asked, and her relieved face imediatrly vanished and a panicked one replaced it.

"I, uh, er, uh, what I meant was, uh, um," i let her ramble on about that while i took steps closer to her until our noses could almost touch.

"You meant what Kim?" I whispered to her and i could fee sher breathing, so it was hard to keep my focus.

"I... meant... uh" she said unsure of what to say and maybe a bit uncomforable with me being so close, but if she was she didn't move away. right when we began to leaning, Kim's phone rang and we jerked apart while I rubbed the back of my neck akwardly.

"H-hello?" Kim said a bit shaken up about what just happened. i heard a murmur for the pther person on the line, and it sounded almost like out teacher. After a few seconds of looking around Kim's room I heard a phone drop and a gasp coming from Kim. i quickly turned around fast enough to catch her and realise she fainted. Before i could do anything else I laid er on her bed and picked up the phone only to hear eddie and Jerry laughing at the other side of the line.

"GUYS WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"WOAH. DUDE. Chill, we just played a joke on Kim. Geez. Take a chill pill, bro." my blood boiled slightly and I asked hoping they wouldn't hear that I was angry and worried.

"what did you tell her?"

"Dude, nothing important, Kim can take a joke." Forget this, I thought to myself,

"What. Did. You. Tell. Her." i asked more forcefully letting my anger show.

"OI Jack. All we told her was that she is failing math and that the principal, us, called her mother." Oh gosh, Kim is going to kill him after she hears this, but right now I have to get her to wake up, since he is still fainted on her bed. I think of a plan on how to do it, as hang up the phone. _People who fainted are uh, faint for about two hours, right? right. right? here I am going crazy while Kim is unconcious on her bed. What if I, no, But... _once I thought of a plan, I began to roll it over in my mind, it's a cliche, but it works in all the Disney movies right? _but, what if I'm wrong... I mean... she's only been fainted for AN HOUR!? HOW LONG HAVE i BEEN THINKING? Let's see... if I call her mom, she will never let Kim to hang out with me again... If I call 911, its the same... I guess that leaves my plan then..._

I signed realising that this was the only thing that could work... Without never seeing kim again... And I if doesn't work I would have still kissed Kim, right? Finally realising, again, that I HAD to do this, no not because I want to... I HAVE too... I thought to myself as I walked over to where Kim was lying. _Hey, she's like my little sleeping beauty... _I thought to myself as I got to her bed. I sat on the other side of the bed and started to lean down. _What if this didn't work? What if she hates me now?!_ I thought to myself when I was about one inch away from her lips. I was about to pull away to get a bucket of water (mostly likely to make Kim want to kill me but... I'll do it anyways...) when it seemed that her whole room was shaking, almost violently, it was enough to cause my lips to crashing into hers, my eyes fluttered closed and I stayed in that position for a few seconds, I was about to pull away, but then somethong surprized me, Kim actually started kissing back. As soon as we started kissing, as in both of us, I felt all of the cliches: (excuse me for sounding like a girl) fireworks, sparks, so basically everything. We pulled apart after we began to be oxygen-deprieved. I also realised that the room stopped shaking.

"Stupid lungs that need air to stay alive..." i thought to myself, but when i turned to Kim a smirk played on her lips.

"What was that, jack?" she said in an innocent voice.

"HEHE... I said that out loud? Yoooou weren't suposed to here that**... (6)" **I said akwardly while I scratched the back of my neck. While silently wishing I could kiss her again.

"Yes, you did. And what was that? You want to kiss me again?" she said with that famous Kim Crawford smirk.

"UGH. I said that out loud too?!" I said fed up with my mouth saying everything I was thinking.

"N-No. But YOU WERE THINKING IT WEREN"T YOU?!" She said while laughing, i could feel the blush on my cheeks, and then, Kim stopped laughing abruptedly and started to freak out. At first i thought it was the fact that we just kissed, but then remember the reason she fainted in the first place.

"Kim," she wouldn't stop.

"Kim!" she still wouldn't stop

"KIM!" I finally yelled, but alas, she was still freaking out. So I did the logical thing, I kissed her again. As soon as my lips hit hers, her hands dropped from their frantic jesters and I finally got her to be quiet. Her arms went around my neck and my hands went on her waist. Again, we needed air, so we broke apart, but we stayed in that position, and I whispered in her ear what really happened.

"Kim, calm down, Eddie and Jerry were playing a joke on you, you didn't really fail anything." I told her, and I could feel her relax, and then tense up again. I sighed,

"what is it this time."

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Them." she said. To make her relax I started tracing circles on her back **(7), **once she calmed down, again, I put my chin on her shoulder and asked a very important question,

"Uh, Kim, will you go out with... me?"

"yes." she whispered back. I nearly jumped for joy at that point, but I knew it was for her to start studying again. once we let go and sat on her bed, a gust of wind came through the open window and in flew a red rose petal, the same as the one I have in my pocket. Except, instead of landing at my feet, it landed at Kim's. As soon as she picked it up, we heard a distant bird chirp. As if the world was saying "ABOUT TIME!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the other rose petal, oddly enough, it wasn;t wilted at all. Then I showed it to Kim and said,

"Hey look, now we match."

"huh, I guess we do..." She sad slightly confused.

"Alright. Do you want pi?" I said clapping my hands once as I said "Alright". I could tell she was confused with my question,_ Perfect _I thought, and no. I didn't say it out loud this time.

"Uh... Sure?"

"Alright. So, it's 3.14..."

"JACK!"

**(8)**

**HAHA! I did it. Now, I'm thinking of making this into a two-shot or three-shot. 2nd as in Kim's POV for the whole thing and 3rd when she gets her test results back and the guys find out they are together. what do you guys think? Should I? Now, to the numbers**

**(1)- Sorry to all those math lovers out there, I needed a subject to put...**

**(2) -Karate Games, anyone?**

**(3)- Yes, I realise there are two 3s, to lazy to change them... Capture the Flag, anyone?**

**(3)-my stepdad told that to my mom once... Just a "fun" fact...**

**(4)- Uh... I think ya'll know where that's from...**

**(5)- I think I heard that somewhere else...**

**(6)-Kickin' it On Our Own anyone? (OMG THEY WENT ON A DAAAAAAATE! EEEEEE!)**

**(7)- I read that in a bunch of fanfics... Have no idea what its supposed to do...**

**(8)- Man... I have a lot of these...**

**As Always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**PEACE, LOVE, AND LLAMAS! (yes, I did spell it right) **


End file.
